


What A Wonderful World

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Teen for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Oh, fuck," Dan says quietly. His voice gives way.





	What A Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Theres a poll in end notes for baby gender!!!! I want you guys to vote!!!!

Your doctor cries.

You tell her in person, her eyes prickling with tears. She shakes Dan's hand as he beams before pulling you into a quick, strong and slightly awkward (very unprofessional) hug. She whispers to you that "life is beautiful." She pulls herself together, taking a tissue from her desk and dabs at the corners of her eyes.

She checks all your medical history, your dental history, takes your bloods, blood pressure, the whole nine yards. She does a pap smear, making Dan screw his face up and cringe as he holds your hand. You tell him to "get over it". He pokes his tongue out at you as you pull your leggings back up. She throws information at you, giving you hand outs, numbers to call with concerns and you feel as if you're in safe hands.

Dan twists his wedding ring around his finger with his thumb. You glance over with a worried brow.

"Is everything okay?" you ask him, softly, "Do you have a question?"

He shakes his head, hesitating before moving his focus from his hand to your face. He smiles warmly, "No, I'm just listening,"

"It's a lot to take in, I know," your doctor says, gently, "especially when you weren't expecting it. Ever."

You still get a little flip of excitement in your stomach, a flutter of joy through your nerves. There's a moments silence before continues with her thorough run through of what will happen over the next 9 months. You take in as much as you can, deciding you're gonna have to attack the leaflets she's giving you with a highlighter. And then, there's " _any questions?_ "

"Do we get a scan?" Dan blurts. He clamps his hand over his mouth and his cheeks tinge pink. You laugh quietly and nudge him with your elbow, "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud,"

"Normally we wouldn't do one today," she starts. And then stops. Hesitating. Looking between the two of you, a slow smile creeping onto her face, "but we will. Usually it's if you've been suffering cramps or bleeding, but-... this is a special occasion."

So she sets you up. Lying you back on the bed once again, folding a paper towel in the waistband of your leggings. Dan leans an arm along the top of the bed, other hand on your shoulder as he peers around at the screen.

"Excited? Nervous?" she asks, glancing between the two of you.

"Both," you say in unison. It makes her laugh as she places the probe against your stomach. You jump slightly at the temperature. Dan's hand tightens slightly on your shoulder.

And then, they're there.

A tiny, kidney bean shape in the middle of the screen, surrounded by the black of fluid. You stop breathing, eyes locked on the grainy picture of the CPU. Your doctor is saying something, but you're not taking it in. Dan's hand on your shoulder squeezes. All you can do is stare at this tiny almost-human.

"Oh, fuck," Dan says quietly. His voice gives way. Your hand comes up to squeeze around his wrist as you let out your breath. He kisses the top of your head. You thought you'd cry, but you don't. You're fascinated by the picture, focusing on the squeeze of Dan's hand. You cannot believe that you're living this moment. Everything is slow as the image vanishes, the gel is wiped off your stomach. You take the tiny little square photo of your ultrasound, along with your various hand outs, thank your doctor and make your way out of the building.

The two of you just sit in the car for a moment, looking at the ultrasound in silence.

"Hey," you say softly, as Dan leans away to start the car. He glances at you, letting the engine thrum into life. You turn the photo towards him, "that little thing was in your balls a couple weeks ago."

He laughs, loud and genuine, grinning from ear to ear. He checks his mirrors, "Life _is_ beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - What A Wonderful World - Cover by The Ramones - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRMrAQuccEo
> 
> POLL!! http://www.strawpoll.me/14585629 THANKS!!!! (Name suggestions in comments are also greatly appreciated??? cheers ladz)


End file.
